As a type of liquid ejection system, an inkjet printer (hereinafter also referred to simply as “printer”) is known that forms an image by discharging ink onto print paper. Some printers include an ink tank that is attached thereto and into which ink can be injected via an injection inlet (for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 listed below, and the like).